


Someone Else's Son

by WhatTheBuck



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Bad at tagging, Drinking, F/M, Fenris without markings, Happy Fenris (Dragon Age), Implied/Referenced Sex, Kinda?, Mage Fenris (Dragon Age), Nudity, POV First Person, Public Nudity, Slice of Life, Wine, he can do magic, if there are some other tags i should use let me know, it's not bad trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBuck/pseuds/WhatTheBuck
Summary: Leandra Hawke reflects on the man her daughter loves.
Relationships: Female Hawke & Leandra Hawke, Fenris & Leandra Hawke, Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 11





	Someone Else's Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghem/gifts).



> This was inspired in part by some old Dragon Age RPs soukeyez and I used to do and a dumb conversation we had involving a Sims game. I've had this in my head for almost a month and it took a pandemic to finally get it out. 
> 
> I'm so sorry.

I sigh to myself as I watch them. Dinner has just finished, now they’re helping clean. Bethany and Carver were busy tonight, so it’s just Aria and him.

I love my Aria, I really do. She’s the sweetest girl I could've asked for. She did just fine without Malcom here, even though he would’ve given anything to see her now. She was always so shy and timid, barely speaking up about anything.

All of that changed when she met Fenris. Not that she’s changed for the worse, far from it. She’s...better. She’s more confident, she has more presence, and she’s been able to come into her own in the state of this world. I couldn’t be more proud of her. She would make any mother proud.

But for the life of me, I have no idea what she sees in that Fenris. I can’t even fully recall how they met. There was some night she didn’t come home, then he started coming around. And he was so odd, too. I’d never seen a person more uncomfortable at dinner. It was as if he was only there for Aria.

Although, let’s be honest with ourselves, Leandra. He definitely was.

Plus, he had all those strange markings. Something to do with lyrium? Aria never explained it well to me. He also didn’t like mages. Maybe that’s why he gave me those dirty looks all the time? Maker, and his attitude. So rude and dismissive. Distant, too. 

But, I can’t deny how happy he makes Aria. Something between them clicked, that’s undeniable. Maker knows my parents weren’t the fondest of Malcom, but at least he was a person! Fenris might as well have been invisible. For the longest time, I thought he might have been hurting Aria, but that wasn’t the case at all. They seemed...good for each other. They give back to one another in a beautiful way.

I get pulled back to reality by Aria’s voice. She and Fenris are thanking me for the meal. I smile and nod, as usual, telling them I’m glad they liked it. They then retire to their room for the night.

After they left, I grabbed a bottle of wine from a cabinet. I think momentarily how Fenris reeked of alcohol when we first met, but whatever it was he drank, it definitely wasn’t wine. So, I’m better.

Sipping on my glass, I think about the bond that Fenris and Aria have. He did something to her that made her fierce. Normally, she would’ve hidden away in her room day after day, but now she was out and strong and fighting for what was right. She earned a rest, and I suppose anyone would be happy to spend it with the man they loved. And then, there’s Fenris himself. The Fenris who had been cold and recluse was gone. He’s more talkative now. He gained a healthy weight. He enjoys my cooking and regularly talks to me, Bethany, and Carver. Aria taught him how to read, how to garden, and even how to do magic!

It was the most incredible thing. Aria found a way to remove the strange markings from Fenris, and it unlocked magic that was apparently always inside him. I won’t deny that I found humor in watching someone largely distrusting of mages learn how to harness their own magic. But Fenris is surprisingly powerful. He could easily do basic things like frost and growing plants, but recently, he’s also managed to become...incorporeal? I think that’s the fancy word, but whatever it is, I’ve watched him accidentally fall through chairs and walls at the oddest times. I suppose he hasn’t gotten a hold on that magic yet.

I can hear quiet moans coming from their room. I exhale and pour myself another glass of wine. Something else I can’t get over: the sex. Those two are at it at least once a day. I wouldn’t be surprised to learn they’ve done it on all the furniture in the house at this rate. Perhaps I shouldn’t judge. Malcom and I were probably like that at their age. Young love is a beautiful thing. 

I overheard them talking about children once. Maybe Aria really is thinking about having some little guys run around. I’m not against it, and Bethany and Carver would be thrilled, but I can’t imagine Fenris being a dad. He doesn’t really talk about his past all that much, at least not to me, but there’s definitely something. And while Aria has certainly transformed him, he still has his...broody moments. Maybe he isn’t quite fully over everything that he went through, which is fair, but he’s made massive steps. Still, children are stressful. Aria was a quiet baby, but I was lucky. Perhaps Fenris would be and get quiet babies. Babies? What am I saying? I’d be impressed to see him handle one.

I hear a thump against the far wall of the room. Then another. Then some more. Maker, they’re doing it against the wall. I suppose I should be thankful it’s not the wall against this room. Plus, we don’t really have neighbors to disturb. All that leaves is me having to listen.

I hear a sudden yelp, then silence. Aria starts talking quickly, still trying to be hushed. Then I hear some rustling outside in that part of the house. 

Oh, Maker. Fenris’ magic. He must’ve fallen through the wall. I feel my cheeks reddening. Aria’s rustling around, no doubt looking for her clothes, and I hear footsteps coming to the front door. No doubt that’s Fenris. I suppose I should let him in. Better than standing outside indecently. As he knocks on the door, I rise to answer it. I open the door and…

...oh.

_Oh._

I...suppose he wasn’t expecting me to answer. He didn’t make an effort to cover himself at all. But when he realized it was me and our surprised gazes met, he quickly tried to cover up. Not that it mattered.

He quietly apologized as he brushed past me and back to Aria’s room, leaving me standing there in the doorway. Physical looks aren’t everything, but Fenris was... _wow_. Even though his personality had started to shine through, I could definitely see what Aria saw in him, at least at first. 

I shut the door and went back to the kitchen, taking some deep breaths. What was I saying? Fenris loved Aria. My daughter. He’s around so much, he’s basically my son. No mother should think this way about her son.

I glance at their door and huff.

No. Not my son.

I grab my bottle of wine and leave to my room.

Someone else’s son.


End file.
